1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display is currently one of the most widely used types of flat panel display. A liquid crystal display is a display device that includes two display panels, on which electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. The intensity of transmitted light is controlled by rearranging liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, by applying a voltage to the electrodes.
A thin film transistor (TFT) display panel that is one of the two display panels and is used as a circuit board for independently driving each pixel in a liquid crystal display. In general, the thin film transistor array panel includes a scanning signal wire or gate wire that transmits a scanning signal, an image signal line or data wire that transmits an image signal, a thin film transistor that is connected to the gate wire and the data wire, a pixel electrode that is connected to the thin film transistor, a gate insulating layer that covers and insulates the gate wire and insulates, and an interlayer insulating layer that covers and insulates the thin film transistor and the data wire. In this way, the thin film transistor array panel includes a plurality of layers that are patterned using a photosensitive film, through exposure and development processes.
When forming two or more electrodes on the same layer, an interval between the electrodes is increased to reduce signal interference between the electrodes. In this case, the transmittance of the liquid crystal display is decreased. Also, when forming the electrodes on the different layers, a separate photomask is used to form each electrode, such that the manufacturing cost is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.